


Nightmares, be gone!

by marvellunatic



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuddling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 02:21:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13871049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvellunatic/pseuds/marvellunatic
Summary: bucky has a nightmare and the reader comforts him.





	Nightmares, be gone!

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr:https://www.tumblr.com/blog/marvellunatic
> 
> requests are open,have fun!feedback will be appreciated.

It was past midnight when bucky’s pleasant dream about him eating plums took a turn to him being strapped on a chair. Looking around he recognized the place and started pulling at his bonds but didn’t managed to get free. Then he heard an all too familiar voice speaking coldy to someone,he guessed probably a hydra agent, “the asset is starting to remember wipe him then put him into cryo for later use” he immediately recognized the voice and started panicking,the voice belonged to one Alexander pierce,he tried tugging at the bonds on his left arm believing that the power of his bionic arm would at least tear through them but nothing happened. Looking at his bonds buck realized he was tied to the chair by very strong metal bonds,that fact made him panic even further. He didn’t want to relieve the pain of electricity going through his skull and into his brain,he didn’t want to forget and become hydra’s tool once again.

The soldier approached him carefully,one hand above his gun holdster while in the other he had the bite guard. The soldier managed to put the bite guard on him and then bucky’s head was roughly pulled back by his hair from non other than pierce as the hydra scientist secured a metal bond on his neck so that he wouln’d move his head forward and stop the wipe and then he heard the sound of a machine gatting ready ‘no,this can’t be happening,please make it stop’he thought and tried to get free once more but the metal straps did not give away,not even an inch. Then his face was covered with the machine and he felt electricity going trough his skull and he started,or at least tried to scream.

(y/n) woke up from a sudden movement behind him,at first he thought that bucky was changing position but he soon found out that bucky was actually having a nightmare by a sudden scream then a please from bucky to ‘make it stop’. Immediately (y/n) sat up on the bed and looked at bucky. After a second scream (y/n) immediately went to bucky’s side and ran a gentle hand through bucky’s hair,tacking a few strands behind bucky’s ear the cupping bucky’s face “buck wake up,it’s not real common”.

(y/n) flinched after another scream of bucky,he propped bucky to his chest and held him tightly,shaking buck in order to wake him up but after 5 minutes and another scream he started rubbing bucky’s back “come back to me james,it’s just a dream im here common wake up!”

Bucky’s dream begun to blur as he heard a soft voice calling out for him and he started slowly waking up. The scene of where hydra kept bucky was replaced by a mostly dark room and a very familiar scent was all around him. He was still shaking quite violently from the shock and horror of his dream,after the wipe he watched himself killing innocent people and also he saw scientists cutting through his left hand to replace it with a weapon.

(y/n) was still whispering into bucky’s ear and kept running his hands from bucky’s sides to his back and shoulders in a steady calming gesture. Bucky curled himself in (y/n)’s embrace in an attempt make his nightmare disappear and held onto the other male like his life depended on it. For almost half an hour (y/n) would switch from rubbing bucky’s back,to stroking and massaging his skull and then to cupping the super soldier’s face ,once the other had started to calm down,and kissed from his forehead,to his eyes,then nose and cheeks and finally his lips.

Bucky sighed and finally relaxed “want to talk about it?” (y/n) asked and bucky shook his head as no “ok,was it about the wipes again?you don’t have to answer me if you don’t want to” (y/n) assured bucky and said male nodded his head. After that silence filled the room the only sounds being their breathing. After what seemed an eternity bucky sat further up and properly hugged his boyfriend while putting his face on (y/n)’s neck “I don’t think I can sleep”the super soldier whispered. (y/n)tucked once again a few strands of hair from bucky’s face behind his ear “it’s okay,we can either stay here ‘till morning or we can watch some movie to calm down”,a little smile appeared on bucky’s face “can I lay on your chest if we do?” he asked and (y/n) chuckled”of course,anything you want baby”.

They both got off the bed,bucky took the pillows and (y/n) took the blanket and headed towards the living room.setting the couch up in a tiny fortress of pillows,(y/n) laid first in the tiny fortress and then bucky followed putting his head on (y/n)’s chest and then wrapping his right hand around the other male’s chest and snuggling up to him while (y/n) pulled the blanket over them and then wrapping both his arms around the supersoldier on his chest “jarvis mind putting on a movie?” (y/n) said “do you have any preference sir?’ Jarvis asked “no,just put something random,I’m quite sure we won’t be watching for long anyway” (y/n) said and rubbed his face lightly on buck’s head. Bucky smiled and hugged the other male closer to him”thank you” he whispered as he watched the screen across them light up and then the lord of the rings logo coming up “don’t mention it,I’ll always be here”he kissed bucky’s head and watched the movie. After an hour or so both males had dozed off on the couch,tightly holding each other,needless to say that bucky slept peacefully that night.


End file.
